User blog:Arthuxx/Neylo
Within the Ionian lore's and myths, stories tell of a Sound Bearer. A person who can control and shift sound and use it too tear apart objects just by using the force of the sound. In the past the 3 Sound Bearers used there natural gift for evil and to throw down every religion possible and to make everyone believe that sound is the truth all over Valoran. There reign came too a stop when the high Intellectuals of Ionia and the Shadow isles intervened with there reign and put a final stop to the 3 sound Bearers. Thousands of years have past, and Neylo was born. Coincidentally enough Neylo's parents were Sound bearer worshipers. So they were hated through Ionia, they lived on the outskirts of Ionia by the mountains. Where they could worship the sound bearer in secrecy. Neylo never understood why his parents worshiped such a thing and was not very fond of them doing so. One day Neylo was in Ionia getting some supplies for his parents. Because they were banished from Ionia Neylo was always asked too run out to the markets to fetch a few things for them. While walking through the markets Neylo noticed a dagger laying on the ground. It gave off a welcoming hum and had a blue and purple glow too it, it looked similar to the ones in the old books he would read about on the Sound bearers, It was suddenly then Neylo heard screaming and crying in the close distant. This made Neylo agitated so he picked the dagger up and paced towards the direction of the screaming. There he saw Noxus Thief's about 5 of them stealing and killing the innocent right before Neylo. One of the Thief's noticed Neylo with the dagger and alarmed the others. And with great speed they all together rushed and springed at him. With a burst of fear and confusion Neylo let out a shriek so powerful that made the ground shake and the now the Thief's were all but just a spray of red and bones. Neylo then got attacked by yet one more thief, this one was increasingly more skilled and much more combat trained then the others. Neylo did not know how to react and suffered the consequences. The thief left him to die and all Neylo could remember was the color of the thief's purple cloak fading in the distant. A woman with natural energy flowing from her approached his beat up body. The next day Neylo woke up still in Ionia,someone had placed him on a bed. Neylo was under a lot of pain, his face was burning like fire. He finally noticed he was in the presence of Karma. Karma showed Neylo's face too him by a nearby lake. He saw his reflection in the water, needless to say the lake tasted his tears. He left Ionia with disgust and sadness. He finally came back home too see his parents both dead and his home burnt down, Neylo saw a note hanging from a tree. "You are next Sound Bearer" Tears flooded his eyes and he could not control his rage any longer. He busted a shout so loud that it woke up his sanctum, his real home in Ionia. No where to live he returned too Ionia with his Parents remains and discussed with Karma. She told him of a sanctum he must of awakened they discussed he can stay in Ionia as long as he kept to himself and kept the sanctum a secret. Soon finding out that his parents were Sound Bearers he made use of there bodies. What he did in his sanctum is not known. It is told the bag he carries around on his back is his parents remains, some believe its a portal too another place where Neylo likes to go. Neylo now wanders around Ionia sworn to protect the innocent and too find more sound bearers like himself. Category:Custom champions